Trust is a sin
by Sputters
Summary: Draco Malfoy wakes up in a strange room with no memory of getting there. The last thing he remembers was being knocked out by... Dumbledore? HxD slash. Some strong language, abuse and violence. Alternative ending to HBP. Review!
1. Remembering

**Author's note:** Hi everyone! This is my first ever fan fiction, so don't judge me too badly. Any construct criticism is always nice though. The first chapter is very short, but I promise the others will be much longer. Hope you enjoy and remember to review!

This story contains an alternative ending to the HBP, right from the beginning. The events of DH do not occur either. However, it will contain a few spoilers to the HBP and DH.

**Warning:** This story will contain male/male relationships and abuse in the later chapters. This story also contains strong language. If you don't think you can handle that or you don't like that type of thing, stop reading. If not... ENJOY.

**Disclaimer:** I wished I owned the Harry Potter series, but sadly I don't. J. K. Rowling beat me too it and therefore owns it all. I own nothing, but the story line.

--------------

Draco Malfoy opened his eyes with a start. '_Where the fuck am I?'_ was his first thought was as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light. He was lying in a bed which felt foreign under him and he instantly knew he was not at Hogwarts any more, nor at the Malfoy Manor. Freezing for a moment, he started to panic. This wasn't right. Quickly sitting up on the strange bed, his hand went straight to his pocket to take hold of his wand. However, his hand found no pocket. Throwing back the covers, he realised he was only wearing his silk, black boxers. Someone had stripped him from his clothes without him noticing? Something was definitely wrong.

Scanning the room, he noticed that bed was the only object in the room. The room itself was a small box like room, with the only light source being a tiny window on the top corner of a wall. The ceiling was high though and had a few Victorian-like features, making him guess this house was not modern. As Draco looked around the room more the more he doubted it was normally used as a bedroom. Everything, including the air, was thick with dust, but the bed covers were not. This room was certainly not used frequently.

He looked around the room again slowly until he noticed the faint outline of a door through the dust. Suddenly feeling relief, Draco scrambled out of the bed and over to the door. He needed answers and he knew they were waiting for him outside this room. Grinning a little, he turned the handle and pulled on the door. Nothing. Frowning, he pushed against the door to get the same result. The door didn't even budge a little. "You've got to be kidding me..." He muttered as he pushed against the door hard. He was locked in. With no wand, he wasn't getting out soon.

'_Great,' _he thought, pushing his hand through his blonde hair. _'I'm trapped in a room without my wand and no memory of how I got here...' _

Groaning, Draco slowly moved over to sit on the edge of the dusty bed. He leaned forward and held his head in his hands, closing his eyes tightly. He needed to calm down and think straight. He stayed still and remained quiet, hoping to clear his mind enough to remember how he got here. He must remember something. He could only hear his heavy breathing and rapid heartbeat from the loud silence. It felt horrible, but slowly his mind became less foggy. After a few moment, his head snapped up and his eyes were wide.

He had no way to tell the time in this windowless box and right now that scared him. It was too dangerous for him to be alone right now. Without his wand, he was a sitting duck with a target hanging around his head. He couldn't even hide behind his name or wealth. The name Malfoy was worth nothing in the wizarding world. His family fortune was probably being guarded. Staring at his left arm, Draco's heartbeat increases as he started to remember the events from a few nights ago.

A few nights ago, Draco Malfoy was pointing his wand at Albus Dumbledore after letting the Death Eaters into Hogwarts.


	2. Flashback

**Author's note: **Hallo! This is a fast update because originally this was going to be part of the first chapter. Most of my updates will be fast, but probably not this quick. I'm gonna try for about 1 to 2 chapters a week, but I won't promise anything. Don't forget to review at the end.

This is the chapter that contains an alternative ending to the HBP. I'm hoping you'll all like it, but it has to be this way to make the story work. I've also tried to keep Draco in character as much as possible. Enjoy everyone.

----------------

**Chapter two **

'_Why haven't I done it yet? Just kill him!' _Draco screamed at himself inside his head. It felt like he had been standing in the same place for days, but really it was only a few minutes. If anyone was watching the two from a distance, they would see a tall blonde figure, full of confidence, pointing his wand at the heart of Albus Dumbledore. Really, he was trying to hide his shaking hand and ignore the panicking feeling. It didn't matter to him that he had the headmaster trapped on the tower. He was the one who felt trapped in a small corner with only one option. He had to kill him and soon. Right now, time was his enemy.

He knew what he was meant to do. He had been planning it for the whole school year; staying up late, forgetting school work and giving up Quidditch. Draco had given up his whole life to be the one to kill Dumbledore. If he completed the task he would be the Dark Lord's favourite and gain more power and respect from the others. Of course, there had been times throughout the year when he thought he would never manage the task. Break down after break down nearly killed him, but he knew his punishment from the Dark Lord would be so much worse if he failed. If he lived through that he would then have to face his father. So, why couldn't he kill him then? He had Dumbledore disarmed on the top of the astronomy tower and completely alone. Nothing was stopping him from ending the older man's life. All he had to do was flick his wand and mutter the words which will end his life. It had sounded so simple to him over the year, but now he was about to complete the task he realised it wasn't quite as simple as he thought.

"Draco," He heard the older man say quietly. "You're not a killer. I know you're scared of Lord Voldemort, but I could protect you… I could hide you and your family," Dumbledore, raised his stronger arm up towards him, shaking a little. Staring at the professor, Draco let the mask on his face slip a little and gripped his wand tighter. "No! You don't understand… He'll find me… He'll kill me…" He whispered, half glaring at the man in front of him. "There is no where you can hide me…" His eyes flicked to the stairs and back at Dumbledore. He thought he heard someone, but with the noise of the fight below it was hard to tell. Dumbledore shook his head. "No, Draco… I could hide you. I have many places. He would never know where you were. " The other man tried to stare into Draco's eyes, but the younger man refused to make the eye contact. "I promise you Draco, he wouldn't find you… He's never found Mr. Potter through the summer holidays before, had he? You would be easier to hide."

The blonde didn't reply. He remained quiet, trying to think through what the headmaster had said. Could he really hide from the Dark Lord? He was marked as a follower of him. He couldn't hide with Dumbledore. At the same time, he knew he wasn't ready to be a killer. The crashes and screams around him made him feel uncomfortable. He was the one who caused this. He had for further then everyone thought he would. Most of the Dark Lords' followers, mainly Snape, thought he would fail or die trying. However, he didn't feel proud of doing this. If anyone died tonight, on either side, it would be his fault. Blinking a few times, Draco lowered his wand to point at the floor. Maybe he wasn't as prepared as he thought he was. Everything had gone to plan except the death of the man in front of him. _'Fuck this,' _Draco thought, pushing his free hand through his hair. _'This is just too fucked up… I'm fucked up…'_

"If you protect me… I want to become neutral. I fight for no one," He muttered, finally making eye contact with the man. It was strange seeing the headmaster without the twinkle in his eyes and almost made the younger man flinch. The professor raised an eyebrow, but said nothing at his announcement and waited for him to continue. "I want my mother to be told what I have done, but do not bring her to me unless she requests too. Let her do what she wishes, even if that's to stay loyal to the Dark Lord," He knew his mother would never agree with what he was doing, but deep down she loved him and would never turn her back on him. She would go on the run by herself. Draco knew she could protect herself well and the thought almost brought a smile to his lips. "And… Finally… I am **not **hiding with the bloody golden trio or anyone from your Order." He ended, never removing his eyes from Dumbledore. He was being blunt for the lack of time they had to reach an agreement. He could see the old man thinking, but no matter what Draco was not backing down from his words. Especially, his last term. "Well? We don't have all the time in the world, old man." He asked quickly, raising his wand up again a little. "I think I can agree wi-" CRASH.

"DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You up there, my dear?"

Draco froze at the force of his Aunt. Time was now up. Bellatrix had found him, probably with the support of others. This wasn't good. This was bad… A nightmare. Dumbledore appeared even more relaxed at the voice of Bellatrix as a small smile formed across his face. _'Why is acting so bloody calm?!' _ He thought, shaking his head. Draco didn't reply, hoping she would turn around and join the fight again. It was too soon to face her.

"Severus, are you sure he's up there? He isn't replying! He always replies!" She yelled, probably hoping she could hex him for lying. Sadly, Snape was right.

"I'm certain, Bella," A lower voice answered.

Their voices were followed by running footsteps up the rough and uneven stairs of the tower.

"Shit… Shit…" Draco muttered, looking around for an exit. The only exit was the stairs, making him more trapped then before. He could jump from the tower, but he wouldn't survive the jump and then out of the castle alive. Someone would catch him. He stared back at Dumbledore, but the man said nothing. The footsteps were getting closer each second, making him panic even more. "I need time… I need time…" He muttered, staring at his wand as if it held the answers. Then, the idea hit him. His wand did hold the answers. Pointing his wand at the other man's wand, he thought the summoning charm. As if Dumbledore read his thoughts, he caught the wand before it reached the blonde with a smile. "Is this what you want, Draco?" He whispered, bringing his wand up to point at him. Nodding, the younger man closed his eyes and waited quietly. He held onto his wand tightly, not wanting to lose it.

"Draco!" He heard his Aunt call as she reached the top of the stairs, slowly bringing her wand to point at Dumbledore. She was too late though. A red light flashed out of Dumbledore's wand, hitting Draco straight in the stomach. A

----------------

Draco's eyes opened wide. "Fuck…" He whispered, suddenly feeling ill and dizzy. Falling back, he laid across the bed with one hand on his head, the other at his side. His heartbeat had become dangerously fast in the last few minutes and his breathing was short and quick. His hands turned into fists as his mind went 90 miles per hour. He had turned his back on everything he knew. He had always wanted a new, clean start to life, but did he really want to turn away from everyone and everything? "I'm a coward…" He whispered, feeling a single tear fall down his face. "I'm a fucking coward… How could I… Why would I?" What frightened him the most was turning against the Dark Lord less than a year after receiving the Dark Mark. No one turned away from him and lived to tell the tale. He knew there was no turning back now… And it scared him more than anything. Then, it hit him like a pile of bricks.

Who was keeping him locked in the room?

He froze, holding his breath for a moment before it became too painful. It had to be either the Dark Lord or the Order of the Phoenix. However, this didn't seem the room that either party would place him in. The Dark Lord would have awoken him already, bringing him torture for failing his task. By now, he would probably be dead or on the brink of death. But… He was alive. Would the Order keep him alive? No… He was marked as a Death Eater. No one else heard the conversation with him and Dumbledore. They would still see him as a Death Eater. If the Order had him, he would be chained up somewhere and heavily protected. The Ministry of Magic couldn't have him either or he'd be waking up in Azkaban. Groaning, he closed his eyes tightly and tried to ignore the pain in his head. Someone had moved him from the tower to here, but whom? He had no memories since being knocked out. It could have been anyone at Hogwarts. Sitting up quickly, he stared around the room again as if he could find an answer. Of course, it was the same as before.

Standing up, Draco ran over to the door and slammed against it. His mind was going too fast, making out of control. He was having a break down from not knowing who had him locked up in the dusty room. In his mind this sounded childish, but the stress in his body had built up too much and needed to be released. Sweat was pouring down his back and even his silky boxers were starting to stick to him as he stared at the door. "Who are you?!" He screamed at the door, punching it with all his might. With a small pause, Draco let out a scream and gripped into his hand tightly. The door felt like solid, cold steel against his hand causing his wrist to break. Falling to the ground, he held onto his wrist as more tears fell from his face. He was frightened. He had never felt so alone and vulnerable before in his life. "I didn't mean for this to happen," He whispered to himself, dragging himself slowly to the far corner of the room. Leaning against the wall, he cradled his broken wrist in his lap, staring at the door. He knew he was screwed no matter who lay on the other side of the door. No one would protect him now. No one could protect him now.

Wiping away the last of his tears, Draco brought his knees up to his chest, leaving a gap just big enough for his injured arm to lay. His other arm moved to wrapped around his legs and his head leaned gently against his knees. This position felt so familiar to him. Every time he had broken down over the year, he would end up like this in the Room of Requirements. It was strangely comforting. Closing his eyes, he focused on making his breathing more regular. He needed to relax and ignore the pain in his wrist or he would be ever weaker then he was now. After about 5 minutes, the blonde slowly started to drift into a very light sleep. His body was exhausted, but his mind was still worried about the future.

----------------

Climbing a set of Victorian stairs, a tall figure stayed quiet and low. He didn't want to wake anyone up or meet anyone along the stairs. The questions he would receive would have been too annoying. He didn't know the answers, but no one believed him when he told them that. His destination was at the top of the house in a disused cupboard. To him, it was a strangely large cupboard. Until two nights ago it had been used to store cleaning materials. Now, he was keeping someone locked within it.

Sighing, he climbed the last few steps until he was face to face with the door to the room he needed. Lifting his wand, he slowly lifted the charms off the door before continuing to remove the locks he had magically placed upon the door. Before removing the last lock, the man stared at the door. He knew the person would bring back memories, most of which he never had. However, he needed to talk to that person. He needed answers. Taking in a deep breath, but man flicked his wand and muttered the last words before hearing a faint click. Slowly, he moved over to the door and took grip of the handle. Gently, he turned the handle and pushed the door open.


	3. Weaknesses

**Author's note**: Sorry, I know it's been a long time!! Something quite personal happened, meaning I was unable to have the time, energy and motivation to bother with this story. I'm not gonna go into detail though. =) My life is getting back on track now, so I should be getting back to this more. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. This chapter was hard to write, seeing as I started it months ago and finished it now. I hope it's alright though. ENJOY!

I would appreciate some feedback. 3

* * *

Draco opened his eyes slowly, hearing the locks of the door being opened. He stayed where he was, trying to prepare himself for whoever was going to open the door. When the sounds stopped, he stared at the door and waited. He placed an expressionless mask upon his face, not wanting to show how he was really feeling. He quickly wiped his eyes; half wishing he had a mirror or at least more time to control his emotions. As the last lock was undone, the door opened slowly. He braced himself for a surprise, but nothing in the world would have prepared him enough for who was at the door. A dark haired boy entered the room with a blank expression, his wand in hand.

"Potter?" Draco asked, too surprised to use the tone he normally used when speaking to the other boy. Slowly, he uncurled himself from his position and waited for a reply. The boy who lived was the last person he expected to see. It also surprised him that the boy had kept him unharmed. In less than a second, he returned to keeping a blank expression and straightened up as much as possible.

Harry nodded his head lightly, closing the door behind him slowly. He relocked the door with his wand, but not as much as before. Malfoy appeared weak to him and he was also unarmed; he wasn't a threat. "Yeah..." He replied in a small voice.

A rush of feelings hit the Gryffindor as he stared at the boy. He wanted to be angry at the blonde boy. Yesterday, he had wanted to storm into the room and kill him on the spot. He had even reached the door, but he knew he didn't have it in him to kill someone. However, Dumbledore was dead because of Malfoy. He might not have muttered the killing curse, but he let the murderer in. That was just as bad in Harry's eyes. Dumbledore was now gone forever and he couldn't change that. He knew killing Malfoy wouldn't make him feel better or change anything. Harry would never forgive him for what he did, but he had to use this opportunity to his advantage as much as he could. He had seen the Dark Mark on Malfoy's arm after he was stripped of his clothes the other night. Only Voldemort's inner circle were allowed to be branded. It had led Harry to guess that Malfoy would know a lot about the Dark Lord's plans and ideas. He was going to use that to his advantage.

"Get up, Malfoy. I'm not talking to you while you relax on the floor," Harry eventually said, pointing his wand at the boy. Yes, he wasn't going to lash out at Malfoy, but he still blamed him for what happened and hated him for it. "Now."

Knowing he didn't have a choice, Draco slowly rose from his corner using his uninjured hand to support himself against the wall. He glared at the other boy as he made his way to the bed again. "What do you want, Potter?" He wasn't going to let his mask slip now. He needed to stand his ground as much as possible. He sat down at the end of the bed, holding his broken hand to himself as much as he could without making it obvious. He couldn't show too much weakness to Potter. He might not have much anymore, but he could attempt to keep his pride.

Rolling his eyes, Harry flicked his wand to produce a wooden chair. Pulling it towards the blonde boy, keeping a little distance between them, he sat down upon it. He simply stared at the boy for a moment, trying to retain his emotions as much as possible before speaking. He needed to get a few answers off the other boy, but the first one was the most important to him. Part of him knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from the other boy, face to face. "Why did you do it, Malfoy? Why?"

Draco blinked a few times, surprised at the question. His heart instantly reacted. Did Potter know the truth of what happened at Hogwarts? No... He couldn't. Only Dumbledore and him were there, right? "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Don't fuck with me, Malfoy!" Harry quickly replied, glaring at the boy. He gripped his wand tighter, pointing it more threatening. "I know what you did!" He turned away quickly, blinking away the tears before they started to show. "You disarmed Dumbledore on top of the Astronomy tower. I heard the whole conversation between the two of you..." He whispered before closing his eyes. This was harder then what he thought. After a few moments of silence, he reopened his eyes and turned back to Malfoy. "I know you tried to kill him. That's what you've been trying to do the whole year, isn't it? The necklace and the poisoned wine... It was all you! So, don't give me that crap that you don't know what I'm talking about." He paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath. "So... Tell me. Why?"

However, Draco was now frozen in place. _'Oh, Fuck,'_ he thought, staring at the other boy. _'Potter heard everything... everything..._' He knew it would have been tricky to work his way out of being found at the top of the tower, but if Potter had heard everything... There was no way out. The more he heard, the more his body started to lose posture and the more his face started to show fear and worry. Subconsciously, he started to rub his broken hand. It took him a few moments after the other boy stopped talking before he started. "I... You heard everything... So you know why..." He whispered, turning his face away from Potter. He wasn't going to repeat what he said again. "Why does it matter? I didn't complete the task..."

Harry stared at the boy in front of him. Malfoy looked younger when he showed his emotions. Shaking his head a little, he pushed those thoughts away and returned to concentrating on the topic in hand. He noticed the blonde rubbing his hand, but thought it was just a nervous habit. Leaning back against his chair, he waited for him to reply. He should have expected Malfoy's reply, but he was still weak from the death of Dumbledore. When he got no reply, he stood up from his chair. He walked slowly over to him, stopping a few feet away from him in silence. His fist went straight to the other boys face as anger and hurt hit him in a split second. Harry's mind wasn't quick enough to catch up with his actions or words. He watched the blonde boy collapse on the floor, feeling no guilt for his actions. "Fuck you, Malfoy! Fuck You!" He yelled. He started to breathe heavily as he stared down at the boy. "You might not have killed him, but you let that murderer in! You let fucking murderer in!" Quickly, he turned away and walked towards the door.

Draco fell from the bed hard to the floor, gasping in surprise before biting down on his lip hard. He wasn't going to show him how much that punch hurt him. Slowly, he shuffled away from Potter and sat up against the wall again. His face was swelling up a little, but the pain in his hand was still greater. Watching him walk away, Draco leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. After a few moments, the pain in his head started to dull a little, allowing the other boys words to sink it. "Dumbledore... is dead?" He whispered. He didn't bother to wait for an answer. It was obvious from Potter's voice. "It must have been Snape... He has been stalking me all year. My mother put him up to it... It makes a lot of sense now... Snape has always wanted the Dark Lord to respect him more... It's what they all want..." He muttered with his voice full of pain. It felt wrong to think of Dumbledore dead, even if he was meant to be the original killer. He wanted to say something to the other boy, but he knew it was pointless. This was one of the very few times in his short life that he had felt guilty.

Harry stopped at the door. Malfoy's voice sounded pained, but that was probably down to being punched in the face. It was weird to experience this side of the blonde boy, but he wasn't enjoying it as much as he thought he would. It did remind him to why he had come to the room in the first place. "Dumbledore... He's the reason you're still alive," Harry whispered, no longer able to face the other boy. "I was at the tower that night... I heard everything. You didn't want to go through with it, I know. You just wanted to be neutral. It was already too late by then. You had already turned to the dark side and let them into the school..." He paused for a moment, fighting of the tears as he remembered the chaos caused that night. "I won't kill you, but only because Dumbledore wouldn't want that... but I'm not letting you leave my sight either. I'm not stupid... You might say you want to be neutral, but I need you to prove it. It wouldn't take you long to disappear from here. I don't care about what you want because this is what is happening. You no longer have a choice in anything."

Draco hadn't moved from his position as he listened. He wanted to argue, but he knew it was pointless. Potter wasn't going to trust him, but he was going to keep him alive. Right now, that was all he could really ask for. He also had little energy and motivation to do anything else. "Whatever you say..." Draco muttered back. Only now, did he realise he was shivering from lack of clothing and starving. He wasn't going to bring it up though.

Blinking a few times, Harry turned around to look at the blonde boy. He had expected him to argue back or at least disagree with him. He noticed how fragile Malfoy looked. He even seemed more pale than normal, something Harry didn't see as possible before now. For a few seconds, he felt sorry for the other boy, but his feelings were still raw from the murder of his mentor. "Look... I'm setting up another room for you. It will keep you out of my way and keep you safe. I'll make sure you're fed three times a day and kept busy. That's all I'm doing for you though... Before you ask, you won't be getting your wand back. You won't be leaving this house either. So, don't bother asking or even trying."

It annoyed Harry when Malfoy simple nodded his head in return. Muttering to himself, Harry turned away and flicked his wand a few times at the door. "I'll be back soon..." And with that, he left the blonde boy alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Locking the door behind him, Harry sighed as he leaned against the wall opposite the room he had just left. _'Did that go as well as I wanted?' _He knew it was going to be hard, but he felt he dealt with the situation better then he thought he would. It had been hard though. Harry also forgot to mention he would be questioning the other boy a lot more to gain some inside information. They were at war now and he needed as much of an advantage as he could. Shaking his head a little, he pushed himself off the wall and walked away. Being alone in this house the last few days hadn't done him much good, but he couldn't bear the thought of seeing anyone, even Ron and Hermione.


End file.
